pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssandra's Lopunny
History Sinnoh Saga Lopunny first appeared as a Buneary in'' En Route to Oreburgh, where it bounded through the group's camp and ran away with a carrot Jeremy wished to use for their dinner. Alyssandra soon gave chase and battled the Buneary with her Piplup. Alyssandra later reveals that after a long battle, Piplup was knocked out, and Alyssandra was forced to use her Shinx to battle the wild Pokemon, and that eventually Shinx defeated Buneary allowing Alyssandra to catch it. Buneary appeared again in the following chatper, Mime Jr.'s Play Time, where it was released to be fed breakfast, but was soon returned to its Poke Ball when the group departed to search for Alyssandra's Mime Jr.. In, Showdown at the Valley Windworks, Buneary is used by Alyssandra to battle a Team Galactic Grunt's Murkrow outside of the Valley Windworks during their attack on the place. Buneary defeated the Murkrow, and was witness to the confrontation between the group and Galactic Commander Mars. After exiting the building, Buneary evolved into a Lopunny. More recently, Lopunny appeared in ''Eterna Forest, Separate Ways, ''where it appeared alongside Alyssandra's other Pokemon inside of the cave where she made her home. It was seen talking with Alyssandra's Shinx and Alyssandra's Piplup, where it is comforting Piplup over its seperation from Sam's Prinplup, with whom it had become close. During the Combee attack, Lopunny initially hid with Alyssandra's other Pokemon. After battling and defeating the wild Combee, Piplup and Shinx, along with Lopunny, were set on the leader of the Combee, a Vespiquen, and defeated it as well, allowing Alyssandra to catch it. After this battle it was returned to its Poke Ball. Lopunny appeared again in ''The Curse of Mt. Coronet, where it was seen running towards Sam and his Pokemon after Alyssandra ran into Sam while inside the caverns. Lopunnny, along with Alyssandra's Pokemon, spent the night with Sam, Alyssandra and all of their Pokemon inside of the tent, but returned to its Poke Ball in the morning. In the chapter The Hearthome City Contest, Lopunny was used by Alyssandra during the Battle Portion of the contest. Lopunny went up against Marion's Flygon, and the two battled it out, neither Pokemon gaining the upperhand for very long throughout much of the fight. That is until Marion, using her rings, restricts Lopunny's movements and captures her within the rings. Just before Flygon's final attack lands, Lopunny breaks free of the rings using Ice Beam, and lands the coup de grace on Flygon, winning the Battle Portion for Alyssandra. Lopunny went on to win the rest of the battles that day, and earn Alyssandra victory in the Contest. In the chapter The Pokemon Poachers, Lopunny was seen alongside Alyssandra's other Pokemon, Cynthia's Lucario and Garchomp and Eliza's Luxray attacking Black Claw poachers after being freed from their captor's cages. Lopunny later escaped with Alyssandra and the others. Next, in'' Enzo Returns, Battle with a Little Brother'', Lopunny pariticpates in the Pokemon Battle against Enzo and his Alakazam. While Alakazam prepares her Calm Mind maneuvre Lopunny lands several Shadow Ball attacks, however, when Alakazam finishes her preparations, she retaliates with Telekinesis, followed by several Psycho Cut attacks, finishing off Lopunny by slamming her into the ground to win that round of the battle. While not mentioned by name, Lopunny appeared alongside Alyssandra's other Pokemon in ''Return of the Hiker Brothers, ''where she helped out Alyssandra and the Hiker Brothers with renovating their cavern refuge, led by Alyssandra's Piplup. Lopunny appeared in ''Team Galactic Returns, ''where she was called upon to battle Team Galactic's Pokemon. Lopunny dispatched her foe quickly, and aided in the defeat of Team Galactic and the reclaiming of Dawn's, Lucas's and Barry's Pokedexes. Evolutionary Chain Moves Known Trivia *Alyssandra mentioned that she wanted a Buneary since before she started her Pokemon Journey Category:All Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon (Sinnoh)